Our Song
by Stacymc2012
Summary: Regina is helping David clean up after the annual summer festival in Storybrooke. However, the two get a wee bit distracted... Could stand alone, or another chapter could be added.


**AN: **Originally, I wasn't going to post this on here; however, I got, roughly, three requests to do so, so here we are. I really hope you enjoy this little ficlet; I wrote it in between Till Kingdom Come and another EC fic that has not been posted yet. However, these fics are not "related", so to speak. It has potential for a second chapter, but I'm not sure. You guys be the judge of that, and let me know. C: Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Our Song **

The town had just finished their annual summer festival. Regina was still at the field where it was being held because Henry had insisted they helped put things away. She couldn't say no to him, so here she was, working with David in putting things away. The two were quite amicable around each other, but they weren't exactly very talkative. Everyone else was in their little booth/area cleaning up as well. Well, sort of, Ruby was goofing off with Henry, trying to teach him how to dance something or another. Regina couldn't help but actually laugh at how they looked. Henry just was not getting it.

David smiled at her as he watched her gaze off to the side. He paused in putting things into the cardboard box in front of him, "You know, Regina?" The sandy blond tried to get the brunette's attention.

Regina looked back at David, a small smile on her face, "Yes, David," she replied.

"You have a beautiful laugh," David said easily.

Regina was taken aback by that comment, not really expecting that to be what came out of his mouth. She quickly and silently searched his eyes, but only found pure sincerity in them. That was the last thing she honestly anticipated. She swallowed a bit and struggled slightly to smile, "I'm glad you think so, David. Thank you."

There was a beat of silence between them.

"You should really do it more often." He said lowly as he finished packing.

Regina gave him a look that challenged him to speak more about what conclusion his observations had led him to. But he didn't continue on the subject. It was as if they'd had a conversation with their minds without even looking at each other. He finally looked up after taping the box closed. David had felt her gaze on him, but when he looked up and enticing blue met piercing brown, the world around them seemed to have melted away and nothing more existed but the two. The silence that impregnated would've been deafening for anyone but them. It was odd, as if the two were somehow connected and nothing else mattered to them but that connection.

It was Regina who broke the gaze first, clearing her throat as her chest began to feel tight and heavy, a feeling she'd known all too well since Daniel's death. Only this time, it wasn't because of Daniel and it wasn't a sad feeling... She couldn't dwell on it long enough to figure out what it meant.

She noticed that David was talking to her suddenly. He had just exited the weird trance as well. She frowned, not having caught what he had said, "I'm sorry, and could you repeat that, David?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'd asked you if you danced..."

She raised a skeptical brow, "If I... Dance?"

Abruptly, David held a hand out to her, "Let's dance."

"What?!" She asked, beginning to laugh. It was a real laugh too.

"Oh, c'mon, just one song; can't hurt." He tried to convince her straight-faced still.

"There's no music, David." The Mayor pointed out.

David rolled his eyes slightly, "Let me worry about that, Regina." He showed her his hand again.

Oddly, her hand found its way to his and it seemed to fit perfectly, as if it were a missing puzzle piece.

He grinned and pulled her over gently to a secluded little part of the field where no one could bother them and he put his arm around her waist, resting on the small of her back, while his other hand encased hers. She had her right hand draped over his left shoulder lazily. She chuckled to herself, shaking her head, "This is crazy."

"It'll be fun," he promised and lowly, he began to hum a tune that was soft and sweet. A tune he figured she would like...

Little did he know where this one dance would lead.


End file.
